


Soft Blankets, Hamster plushies and love confessions.

by changkisbaby



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Crushes, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkisbaby/pseuds/changkisbaby
Summary: After moving into a new dorm, Kihyun misses seeing Changkyun sleeping every night.





	Soft Blankets, Hamster plushies and love confessions.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short because i seriously love Changki so much!! ♥

Move into a new house is good. New beds, new rooms, new kitchen, bathroom and Well, living room too. Kihyun can’t deny he loves Monsta x new dorm. It’s cool and spacious, and they definitively deserve it after all their hard work, especially the past year.

Kihyun likes it, he can’t deny it.

But he doesn’t like his new roommate.

The main vocalist has absolutely nothing against Hoseok other that the mess he’s always making. Indeed, he loves the man as much as he loves the rest of the members. Kihyun looks at them as their second family. But Kihyun knows after two years together he’ll miss Minhyuk’s sleep talks and Jooheon’s snores.  But he definitively will miss so much check on Changkyun every night before fall asleep.

Damn, He’ll really miss sleep next to their lovely Maknae. Lucky Minhyuk who got the luxury of stay in the same room than Changkyun.

Okay, maybe Kihyun should start accepting he has a world-size crush on Changkyun since probably debut days and that’s the reason why he wanted to room with him, sadly he couldn’t convince the rest of the members without exposing himself and his ulterior motives. 

Still, they’re technically living together even if they’re not sharing rooms. So, when everyone’s already sleeping Kihyun would skips into Changkyun’s room and watch him sleep some minutes.

Oh God! That sounds kind of creepy! But Kihyun swears he’s not!! He’s just a fool in love of someone he shouldn’t.

Well, that’s the reason why he’s standing out of Changkyun and Minhyuk’s room late at night after two weeks since they came back to South Korea. Cold for the recent shower and looking nervous at both sides, waiting no one would walk into him entering into someone else’s room. That could be embarrassing.

 Noticing the room he shares with Hoseok is completely in silence. The only sounds coming from Hyunwoo, Hyungwon and Jooheon’s room are snores and both Minhyuk and Changkyun usually fall asleep as soon as they touch their bed, Kihyun decides it’s now or never.

It’s dark, thankfully. Minhyuk’s murmuring something in his dreams, but other than that, there’s no other sound in the room.  

Kihyun’s walks to Changkyun’s bed and almost coo out loud at how cute and how peaceful the youngest looks when he’s sleeping. It’s like if he looks younger than he is and as soft as a little puppy. Kihyun wants to squeeze those adorable cheeks or at least pinch where he knows Changkyun’s irresistible dimples are.

Changkyun shits a bit in his sleep and the elder holds the breath, feeling his heart picking a fast and erratic pace but other than that, Changkyun keeps sleeping as if he’s not driving Kihyun mad, But he’s just too cute that Kihyun doesn’t care he almost had a heart attack.

God damn it, if only they can share room again! Can’t Kihyun convince Minhyuk to switch rooms? The recently dyed brown haired vocalist bets the lightly elder would love shares room with Hoseok.

Changkyun’s bangs are longer now, and surely Kihyun loves how good the younger looks with black hair, but he loves how Changkyun looks in anything so, okay, he may be biased but for him Changkyun’s the handsomest in the group.

His body reacts faster than his mind, hand traveling to move a strand of hair out of his eyes and Changkyun opens his eyes slightly “Kihyunnie Hyung?” The brown haired panics when the deep voice of their Maknae resounds in the room. Kihyun almost forgot Changkyun’s as light sleeper as he is. Thankfully the younger closes his eyes and sleeps as a baby again.

Taking this as a clue to leave, Kihyun glances at Changkyun one more time and finally walks away to his own room.

Or that’s what he planned to do before a soft warm grip in his wrist stops him in the act “Hyung, stay”    

The younger, who he believed was sleeping before, sounds as if he was awake the whole time and damn, Kihyun feels his heart pounding as if it’s trying to break its cage. Even if the elder wants to pretend he wasn’t there in first place, maybe look for a hole to bury his body or fly back to U.S, The younger’s look in his face makes him stop, especially for how cute he looks tugging at his hand to climb in the bed with him.

Kihyun thinks carefully, he may jump in and cuddle with his beloved maknae or go back to his room and hug his plushie as he buries himself in his own misery.

Talking about plushies, why the hell is Changkyun’s hugging a stuffed hamster Kihyun recognizes as him? And why he’s so damn soft for the adorable scene in front of him? He’s so fucked.

“Please?” Changkyun insists, now pouting at Kihyun and shit, the younger knows how weak he is for his pout.

Fuck off, Kihyun really wants this too.

Changkyun smiles sweetly, moving closer to the wall to leave enough space for him and as soon as he is settled in the bed, Changkyun wraps his arms and legs around the elder’s body and snuggling to him muttering a soft ‘comfy’ under his breath.

Kihyun’s arms shyly holds the younger’s waist, pulling him closer to his side and allowing him to lay his head in his chest, hoping Changkyun won’t hear how fast his heart is beating right now.

“I thought you were sleeping” Kihyun comments after long minutes of pure silence, trying to distract himself for their current position.

“I was”

“You know if we wake up tomorrow together we’ll have a lot explanations to do, right?”

“Probably” but instead of moving away, Changkyun tightened the grip around him, making impossible for the elder to escape, not that he wants to do that though.

“I should go back to my room, you know?”

“That could be the reasonable thing to do”

“So, would you let me go?”

“Nope”

“Changkyun”

“Nope” Changkyun rejects again. Kihyun sighs, there’s no way he can win over the maknae’s cuteness.

“Why?”

“Because I missed you” Kihyun thanks the heavens the room’s completely dark because he can feel his blood rushing to his cheeks, burning for how intense he’s blushing now.

“But if we saw each other all day” He tries for a smile but even in the darkness he still can see Changkyun’s pout, obviously disliking his answer and his lame attempt to light the mood.

“But not at nights. It’s kind of weird not seeing you every time I wake up”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Still not used to the new arrangement?”

“It’s weird. I miss our old beds and Jooheon, Minhyuk, You and me, joking together…”

“You sound homesick”

“I know. Even if I’m at home now”

“Well, You’re right. This is our home now”

“No” Changkyun moves a little to face Kihyun and the elder can’t believe the heavens gave him the opportunity to be _this_ close with his long time crush. This feels like the best of the moments, because damn they’re so goddamnit close, Changkyun’s breathe hitting softly his face, but at the same time this is one of his worse moments because how much he wants to lean on and finally kiss those pretty lips “I’m at home _now._ ”

Not understanding what the younger’s referring Kihyun decides to put some distance between them, for his own sanity “What? Of course you are.”

Changkyun shakes his head sighing and this time Kihyun prefers to no ask.

“Can I ask you something, Hyung?” Kihyun hums, suddenly feeling uneasy for the tone the younger used “Do you check on every room before going to sleep?”

“No” Kihyun answers sincerely, not finding the strength to lie right now.

“So, you check on Minhyuk too?”

“No”

“Hyung” Changkyun uses his finger to move Kihyun’s chin and finally makes him look at him “Do you like me?”

“I- I-” Kihyun stutters, still not believing the maknae is asking such things and not finding a way to run away because Changkyun has him locked into his embrace.

“Answer me, Hyung”

“I--” Changkyun waits for Kihyun to finally form the words but his patience runs thin, leaning on to peck softly his lips and then smiling at how taken aback Kihyun looks right now.

“I know you like me, Kihyun. I know how you look at me. I know you’ve come into my room for the past 2 weeks and I know you want to do romantic stuff with me”

“I don’t know--”

“Don’t you dare, Yoo Kihyun” Changkyun hisses annoyed, about to getting up and hitting Kihyun with a bat “Why don’t you just accept it for once?”

“Do you- are you – disgusted—by me?”

“Are you crazy? _I am in love with you_ and here am I, waiting you get enough guts to confess to me and _you_ -” Okay, Changkyun sounds really angry and Minhyuk is right next to them and he’ll be the demon itself if they wake him up at this hour “And _you_ -” Changkyun lowers his voice realizing the same thing than Kihyun, but he stills sounds very pissed “ _You_ \---”

Changkyun lays back in his bed, sighing as if he’s giving up on everything. The younger lets him free to go wherever he wanted, but right now, there’s not place Kihyun wants to be that next to his beloved maknae, who seems he reciprocates his feelings and that makes him very very happy but confused at the same time.

“I love you too, Changkyun. I just thought--- I thought you would never feel the same than me”

“Me? Why _shouldn’t_ I feel the same?” Kihyun doesn’t reply, but in his mind flashes of their world tour and the many times Changkyun rejected him in public passed through him and as much as he wanted to believe him, he still thinks this may be an elaborate joke

“Hyung” Changkyun whispers again, leaning into Kihyun’s space “I’m not lying. I’ve liked you for quite a long time. Some fans know, the members know, even some of the staff know it too, but you’re thick as fuck. Hyung I. Love. You”

This time Kihyun’s ready for the kiss, awaiting for Changkyun and as soon as their lips meet halfway Kihyun kisses back, enjoying the way how perfectly they fit into each other arms, it’s like if their bodies were made for each other, and maybe Kihyun’s already delusional but he can feel their hearts beating at the same pace and at the same time.

The kiss feels as magic for both of them.

 

Until a pillow is throw to Kihyun and he swears he wants to kill his good friend “Nice talk guys, I’m happy for you. Now go and fuck next to Hoseok… I bet he’ll be happy to hear your moans”

Kihyun groans, such beautiful moment ruined by Minhyuk. The brown haired’s feeling murderous right now “So… that conversation of changing rooms…”

“That would make you happy, right?” Kihyun hums, affirming than that would probably make him more than just happy “Then no.”

“ _Lee Minhyuk”_

 

 

 

 


End file.
